


【彰菲】盜賊先生與龍公主

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 終是醉翁之意不在酒
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 7





	【彰菲】盜賊先生與龍公主

*童話故事設定，私設有，OOC注意

塔裡可是有著世上最珍貴的寶藏，但是守著的那條噴火龍，可以瞬間把人燒成灰啊！

徐彰彬還未來到這座村莊時就聽說了，不過他就是為了奪取珍寶來的，管他什麼惡龍通通都得敗在他的一箭之下。用鼻子哼著臭屁虛勢的小調，漫不經心地踏上旅程。

見到高塔的那一瞬還是屏住了呼吸，古老斑駁的牆面上蔓生著桃粉翠綠，別有一番清新的夏天氣息。徐彰彬不敢掉以輕心，壓低了音量翻牆進到外圍牆內，一個閃神卻先摔得屁股開花，痛得大呼小叫。

「是誰？」低沉的聲音惹得徐彰彬縮回腳步，想必就是那條龍了，他知道龍族要講話必是化成人形，這聲音聽起來少說也是個大漢。越來越近的腳步聲讓冷汗濕了整張背，徐彰彬慌得抖腿的同時還在腦內擬著迎敵計畫，他蹙著眉看準了時機一個箭步，精準的力道撲倒對方壓制。

「嗚啊－－」一股充斥全身的山茶花香率先吸引走了所有感官，一抹火紅隔了一陣子才映入徐彰彬逐漸對焦的雙眼，他正壓著一個無助嗚咽的纖細少年，無害的樣子讓他心生愧疚連忙把人拉起來。

「王子殿下！你要親我嗎？」被從天旋地轉中拯救後，可愛的雀斑頓時都雀躍了起來。少年，準確來說是惡龍，正欺身緊抓著徐彰彬的手，眼裡的點點群星好像化作了甜甜愛心，俊秀的小臉蛋越湊越近。

過大的訊息量讓徐彰彬根本反應不過來，半嚇半哄制住躁動的小孩才得知，原來李龍馥是龍族的公主，被善嫉的女巫下咒會不定時發狂，被封印關在塔中。

「所以你需要王子的真愛之吻才能解咒？」忍不住上手撫摸亮紅色的柔軟髮絲和小巧的尖尖龍角，徐彰彬任由李龍馥窩在懷裡把玩著自己的工具，後者抬眸露出有點害羞的笑容點了點頭。

「所以你真的不是王子嗎，盜賊先生？」不死心又嘀咕了遍，徐彰彬心疼地聽見李龍馥對外面世界和自由的渴望，以及想與人接觸的孤單。

「不是啊，你都這樣叫我了。」捏捏小龍的臉頰不禁失笑，若有所思地環視了周遭一圈，鼎鼎大名的盜賊靈光乍現，「不過我可以天天來找你，怎麼樣？」

都說醉翁之意不在酒，此時徐彰彬想的是，這樣他就有理由天天來尋找寶藏的秘跡了。

徐彰彬還是需要打打零工維持生計，但每到黃昏高塔遠處的山頭一定會出現精壯身影。李龍馥每日盼著晚霞快點將天空染成自己的顏色，鋪成迎接徐彰彬歸來的紅毯。

「聽說你們龍族很喜歡吃辣的，我想說就試著煮看看。」每天徐彰彬都陪李龍馥做不一樣的事，今天是做菜。藉著李龍馥呼出的小火焰，搭起灶台閃爍在漸漸被披上的夜色中，他信心滿滿地炒了盤年糕，可以說是色香俱全。

「好吃嗎？」最讓人擔心的就是味的部分了，徐彰彬一湯匙塞滿了李龍馥翹嘟嘟的嘴巴，也被小孩扳過臉餵了一口。

「嗯……銅錢味。」

「銅錢味，但是彰彬哥做的所以喜歡。」

抬手抹掉徐彰彬微揚的嘴角沾上的辣醬，李龍馥很自然地伸舌舔過指尖，皺起眼角笑靨如花，絲毫不曉得對方撇過頭捂著嘴，心被暖暖地填滿。

「彰彬哥，」每天都體驗一項不同的幸福，唯一相同的是李龍馥在睡前總躺在趴在徐彰彬占用的小床邊，久沒和人相處的孩子卻很擅長戳人軟肋的撒嬌，小小聲地問：「你要親我嗎？」

徐彰彬總被輕柔的氣息敲得心軟成一團，撩開瀏海在額頭印上了祝好夢和晚安。李龍馥掩不住失望的神情，卻只能在對方的苦笑中被揉亂了頭髮，又被撓撓腰側笑倒在他身邊嬉戲翻滾。

結果今天也沒有去找寶藏，盜賊先生又盯著龍公主天使般的睡顏盯得出神，闖遍冒險都不曾害怕的手如今出奇地有點膽小，只敢在這時偷偷握住對方白嫩的小手，進入最香甜的夢鄉。

終是醉翁之意不在酒，此時徐彰彬想都沒想，理當認為最重要的事就是要陪李龍馥度過傍晚後的時光。

那是盜賊先生第一次見到發狂的龍公主，李龍馥的眼瞳束成一線，猙獰的紅痕遍布頸脖雙頰。履及之處好像都要燒成火海，冒火的嘴裡不斷爆發出絕望的哭喊，「好寂寞啊……都沒有人在，只有我一個人……」

徐彰彬聽得心都在淌血，這些獨自一人、與世隔絕的日子他都是怎麼撐過來的？不顧危險從背後抱住了因激動而不住顫抖的小小身軀，對法術一竅不通的他只能一面閃躲攻來的熱潮一面安撫面前的孩子，「龍馥啊，我在啊！」

又是噴出的火團，燙得徐彰彬呼痛卻也不肯鬆開環住李龍馥的雙臂，他轉過淚流滿面紅了眼的龍公主，直直望入星空深處，「不會再讓你一個人了，我在這裡。」

「嗚啊－－」似曾相識的呼聲，這次被吞入徐彰彬的嘴中，他深吻著過於高溫的小嘴，甘願被灼傷。彷彿要刻進骨子裡的擁抱、緊緊相貼相抿的四片唇瓣，剎那間火焰消散了、痕跡也褪去了，李龍馥脫力地攀住徐彰彬的肩頭，總算止住詛咒的狂躁。

懷裡的小龍還在瑟瑟發抖，瞪大雙眼卻盡是認真的神情，徐彰彬將動作放到最輕，耳朵靠到他唇邊感受每絲氣息，「彰彬哥真的不是王子嗎？」

「那哥一定是我的王子。」不給徐彰彬回話的機會，李龍馥一頭埋在厚實的胸膛軟軟地蹭了蹭，又霸氣地下了結論，年上者略無奈地嘖了聲只能弱弱辯解，「說了我是盜賊啊。」

「那就盜賊，最厲害的盜賊。」龍公主還在點火，燃起自己和盜賊先生，「和哥一見面，哥就把我的心偷走了啊。」  



End file.
